Fireflies
by Cassian Green
Summary: It wouldn't matter though Itachi knew, he'd die here, by his brother's hands, whether Sasuke liked it or not, but he knew Sasuke would. He'd love it. He had forced this on Sasuke, this 'life', but he'd fix it, he'd fix it all with his death.


Itachi grit his teeth, glaring at Sasuke angrily. No, not with true anger, and not really at Sasuke, but himself. He felt remorse and anger towards himself, but soon, yes very soon he knew, that'd all be fixed. His chakra was being rapidly sapped from his body ever since he activated Susanoo, and it took every ounce of his being to stop from collapsing atop the dirty rubble that once was their family's former hideout. That is, before he slaughtered them. Debris surrounded the two brothers and ash fluttered in the air from his over use of Amaterasu and the combination of Sasuke's Kirin. Pain ravaged at the back of his skull in throbbing waves and his vision flickered in and out on his brother's face. His jaw started hurting from his intense gritting while he stared off at Sasuke, who stood in shock at his brother. He watched as Sasuke's face twisted in disgust and frustration realizing his final trump card had been tossed to the side like a broken toy and he stood without so much as a drop of chakra left to spare. It wouldn't matter though Itachi knew, he'd die here, by his brother's hands, whether Sasuke liked it or not, but he knew Sasuke would. He'd love it. He had forced this on Sasuke, this 'life', but he'd fix it, he'd fix it all with his death. He stopped gritting, slacking his jaw and took a shaky step forward, inching slower and slower to his younger brother who had lost control of Orochimaru who dwelt within him. He scanned over Sasuke's withering body as the sannin attempted to take over him with his colossal snake. No, no, he couldn't let that happen. Not after all his planning he wouldn't, he'd never allow Sasuke to fall back into that Snake's grip. Blood splattered as Susanoo beheaded four of the white scaled beasts; blocking the other heads as they attacked. The hideous screeching the snakes released as they recovered and wrapped around Itachi was deafening and caused the pounding in his skull to worsen, but he hung on, for Sasuke. Managing to loosen the snake's grip on him Itachi attacked, beheading, once again most of the snake's heads and with a ferocious hiss one of the snake's heads flung back, its jaw cracking open to allow it master out from the depths of its body. After a few bold cries, Itachi honestly didn't care for the sannin's words as his swords pierced and sealed him away as the rest of the snake's titanic body became disfigured as it was sealed too. The intense pounding in Itachi's head had spread to the rest of his beaten body, except for his arm which had been heavily burned before hand. Clutching at his chest he felt a sharp fire rip through him. His chakra was at its end and he knew he had to finish things up. It was surprising; he figured how he was so determined to die. Blood dripped out of his mouth as the fire continued to burn through the rest of his ligaments. A coughing fit grasped him, but it didn't seem to help stop the blood from filling his lungs. Susanoo quickly became unstable and Sasuke took the opportunity to fling an explosive tag at him, which did nothing at all. Not yet, Itachi thought, it was still too soon, but he felt death couldn't come quickly enough. Wobbling he stood and continued to advance closer to Sasuke, who used every last bit of energy to try and strike him down only to be flung back on impact when he attacked him directly. Sasuke's body rolled backwards, and he shakily stood, fear in his eyes. It didn't matter though, Itachi knew. Another step closer and he watched as Sasuke realized he had been backed against the wall with no way to escape. Itachi could feel his body quaking under the extreme amount stress he had been putting it under. He reached out, barely standing on his two feet. He could feel it, in this moment he was so close, but he couldn't describe the pain he was currently experiencing at the same time, his eyes hurt, his body numb, cold, shaking, his arms were burning, his palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy, there's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti.


End file.
